


Secrets

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam doesn't need an apple to fall. All he needs is her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I've never read the Bible nor do I have any plans to. I put this under Good Omens because of that.

**Secretly, Adam felt he was sinning every time he saw her.**

He knew his thoughts when he saw her weren’t pure like they were supposed to be. He knew that the hot flush spreading over him wasn’t holy and the sudden urges he received weren’t proper.

He wondered if the Lord ever felt like this and afterwards he would feel heavy and guilty and avoid every eye.

**Secretly, for Adam the apple was just an excuse.**

The fruit was red and juicy and not nearly as forbidden as her flesh seemed to him. She reddened when he bit into it; his eyes were devouring her body; hidden from him for the first time she had become even more desirable.

The fruit was sweet and tangy and as he swallowed he realised the shame of his feelings all the more. He blushed all over, averted his eyes from her form, and held the truth of it in his mind.

**Secretly, leaving paradise was a relief.**

Their Lord banished them swiftly and though Eve wept, begged and blamed the Serpent Adam only wanted gone from a place to perfect to be real.

The angel at the gate gave them his sword for warmth security. Adam wanted to tell her he would always look after her and that no flame could warm him as much as her smile.

But she sobbed and whimpered and mourned for their home. And at nights he would hear her whisper curses at the Serpent and at herself. Once while she was sleeping, he crept back the way they came and found Eden vanished.

He spent his time trying to bring her smile back to her. He said he would chase her through any torment sent to them. He showed her the tricks the animals had taught him.

He showed her how to swim in salt-seas and how to light a fire using stones. He taught her ways to hunt and hide and at night he whispered to her that he had fallen long before he ate the apple.

**Secretly, Adam thought the Lord was the biggest sinner of them all.**

When he touched her, like his dreams, she was warm and soft and she pressed into his hand and laughed for the first time since leaving Eden. They touched that day; exploring the unfamiliarity’s of the other until the sun had set and risen once again.

He whispered all his thoughts into her skin and felt for all his sins had reached heaven anyway. She touches her lips to every inch of his body and tells him she isn’t sure if the Serpent was real.

He kisses away her fears and pushes her deep into the earth with pleasure.

After, they lie in a close embrace and weep for ignorance. Adam prays the next day until he feels God listening and asks why he would keep this from them.

Why he would try to make a paradise without the wild breathless love he felt for Eve.

**Secretly, Adam never needed an apple to fall. All he needed was her.**


End file.
